First Date
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Short one shot from the episode 'Outsider'. Casey and Chester's first date. Something's gotta give between them. Please R&R!


**Title: First Date**

**Characters/Parings: Chester/Casey; some minor Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting/Classification: AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 8's episode 'Outsider', where we were introduce to Lake for the first time.**

**Summary: A nice, simple first date. Something's gotta give between them.**

**Author's note: So, this has been begging me to write for a long time, but I didn't have the proper idea to do it until I saw the episode again the other day. Even I could see the attraction between Chester and Casey, so I thought 'why not'? This is the first time that I'm not doing an EO story, but Lake/Novak is one of my favorite parings so I just had to do it.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 16, 2007**

"I can't believe I agreed to this date," Casey Novak, the ADA for the Special Victims Unit, groaned as she checked herself in the mirror.

Detective Olivia Benson smiled brightly. "Case, you're gonna be fine tonight. Chester seems nice. I met him and he's very into you."

"I know. He was flirting with me, Liv, right in front of Fin. It's just that I haven't been in a relationship since Charlie," Casey admitted, thinking about her ex-fiancé.

"Honey, I know it's hard, believe me, I know it's hard. But you'll never know unless you try," Olivia assured her redheaded best friend.

Casey gave Olivia a knowing look. "Liv, it took you and Elliot eight damn years before you finally realized you were meant to be together."

"True, but he was still married at the time. Believe me, I'd always loved him, but I kept my feelings to myself because he was still committed to Kathy. Even when they were separated, he was still committed to her," Olivia explained.

"Well, now that's in the past. He's all yours now," Casey beamed.

"Yeah, and if he knows what's good for him, I'm never gonna let him go. Now, let's finish getting you ready for your date. I have a feeling it's not gonna be the last," Olivia laughed.

Casey smiled as she finished getting ready for her date. Truth be told, she was nervous as hell. Since Charlie, she hasn't had a serious relationship with any man due mainly to her career. Being an assistant district attorney can be a hassle and it can put a huge dampen on your love life. However, she was willing to take a chance because she was sick and tired of being single. She wasn't getting any more younger, so she decided to give Chester a chance.

Speaking of Chester, he showed up a moment later, holding a bouquet of red roses in his arms. Casey looked up and smiled at him. Roses were her favorite flowers. They were already starting on the right foot.

"Good evening, Casey. You look beautiful and these are for you," Chester complimented as he handed her the flowers. She smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you, Chester. These are beautiful," she beamed brightly. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Olivia, who winked at her.

"You two go and have a good time. And, make sure she gets home safely. Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Olivia scolded playfully.

Casey glared at her best friend playfully as she and Chester left. A moment later, her partner, best friend and now boyfriend came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you up to, Detective Benson?" Elliot teased.

She just smiled. "Our little Casey's on a date. That's all I'm gonna tell you."

X

**Mario's Italian Restaurant**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**January 16, 2007**

Casey had to admit; this date turned out to be better than she thought. As she and Chester were lead to their table, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of nervousness. Sure, Chester Lake appeared to be nice and sweet, but she was a little apprehensive about how the rest of the night will turn out.

Always a gentlemen, he pulled out a chair for her. She smiled at him as she sat down and got great pleasure when he sat down right across from her.

"So, Casey, when I said I was buying dinner, I didn't think you would go for a guy like me," Chester joked.

She laughed. "Truthfully, I never thought I would be on a date again. I was engaged years ago and it's been hard to meet new people."

"I hear you. I was in a long-term relationship myself. Ironically enough, she was a lawyer, just like you," he confessed.

"Really? Was she an ADA like me?" Casey asked, looking curious.

"No. She's a corporate lawyer. She handles cases like investments and money laundering," he told her.

"Well, to be honest, when I first jumped on board with SVU, I had no idea what I was getting into. I wanted to tackle homicide. I never thought in a million years would I be tackling live victims. But, as time went on, I gained a new appreciation and value for speaking for them," she confessed.

"I hear you. So, when you're not putting the bad guys away, as I much as I do, I'm sure you have some down time. What do you do for relaxation?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I play softball. In fact, I'm on the same police softball team as Elliot Stabler. I've been playing since high school. I'm pretty good at hitting the ball as much as I'm busting a perp," she laughed.

"I'm scared of you," he laughed right along with her.

"And you should. Why don't you come and see me at the batting cages sometime? I'll even teach you how to hit a ball well," she suggested with a grin on her face.

He laughed. "Okay, I'll take you up for it."

Throughout the night, Casey realized that Chester was so easy to talk to about anything. She was having a great time and she hoped the night will never end between them.

When they paid for their dinner and finally left, Chester had his hand on her lower back and made sure she was safe.

"I had such a great time tonight, Chester. You were amazing," she told him, breaking the silence.

He reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "So were you."

To her surprise, he leaned over and brushed his lips against her lightly and gently. She felt her eyes flutter as they kissed. It was sweet and gentle, not rushed at all. It was simply amazing.

When they finally pulled apart, she started blushing brightly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"That was some kiss," she finally said, grinning.

"If you don't mind, I would like to kiss you again," he told her.

"Take me home first, then we'll see," she replied.

As they headed towards his car, Casey realized that this was the perfect first date.

And she hoped to have more in the near future.

**The End!**

**Please review!**


End file.
